


Guess what?

by MaxTeddie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie
Summary: 劇情捏造。古茲馬→庫庫伊。微虐。





	Guess what?

劇情捏造。古茲馬→庫庫伊。微虐。

 

他們是一對好朋友，個性不太一樣，但就是很談得來。

 

成為同窗的那天，古茲馬走進教室，第一眼望見的就是庫庫伊的黑髮。亂翹的髮尾，披散在黝黑的後頸，戴著眼鏡的臉上掛著大大的笑容，那模樣好似一匹草原上快樂奔馳的駿馬。

 

他們的座位相鄰，古茲馬上課覺得無聊，一手托著腮幫子，把鉛筆夾在上唇，弄了個鬥雞眼，古怪滑稽的模樣逗得庫庫伊忍俊不住，後來一起被叫到外面罰站。一個四月的明媚午後，打著盹兒的古茲馬被老師點名，他很聰明，卻答不出謎擬Q的屬性，庫庫伊在手心寫下了SPOOKY，不知道為什麼古茲馬看成了SNOOPY，從此在班上他多了一個可愛的綽號。

 

這對好朋友最拿手的是足球。(那時庫庫伊沒想到自己會成為寶可夢研究家，古茲馬也是，他從沒想像過自己會有那樣的未來。)

 

藍天白雲的好天氣，不畏懼阿羅拉毒辣的陽光，兩個人在球場上揮灑青春的汗水，他們好有默契，庫庫伊把球傳給古茲馬，然後古茲馬往前一踢，球進門、得分，即使是靈活的長尾怪手也不見得能擋下古茲馬的任何一球。在古茲馬揮手和庫庫伊道別的那個無月的夜晚，在那之前，庫庫伊一直以為將來不管發生什麼事，兩個人都會在距離彼此最近的位置，隨時聽見對方的聲音：興奮的歡呼，爽快的笑聲，也許有一兩滴挹鬱的淚水。海浪也掩蓋不了他們呼喚彼此的名字。但古茲馬不一樣啊，他總是抱著光明的希望走在阿羅拉的海邊，熱情的陽光映著海水照亮他的肌膚，讓他看起來閃閃發亮，他太過年輕，只想著往前衝，彷彿是一道過熱的火焰，忘了在心裡為人生的殘酷留一份後路。

 

他抱著希望飛得老高，那瞬間他就像一隻發威的火焰鳥高聲鳴叫著，然後，他被擊中，轉身，在高漲的火焰裡重重摔下。

 

自從那一刻起，他學會了也習慣放棄。放棄了他自己，放棄了夢想，放棄了循規正途。也漸漸遺忘了自己的好朋友，庫庫伊。

 

在他笑著對庫庫伊發表自己將成立骷髏隊的好消息之前，他坐在庫庫伊房裡，屁股墊著剛漿好的枕頭套，＂哈哈，我母親老是把坐墊丟進洗衣機洗，最後只能買新的，習慣改不了，雖然我也是。＂

 

不好意思，你就將就一下吧，古茲馬。庫庫伊說，邊走進廚房拿些吃的。

 

庫庫伊剛自己搬出來住，他的房間和他本人一樣，有股淡淡清爽的香味。看得出來剛獨立的男孩還不太習慣做家務，但他打掃得很勤快，不見一絲灰塵。庫庫伊隔著枕頭套坐在木板地上，抬頭環顧整面牆的書櫃，有一大半是空的，而在未來厚厚的書本將漸漸補滿那些空間，智慧填滿庫庫伊靈魂的同時，古茲馬將背道而馳，在搖晃的樹影中，朝著逆光的阿羅拉黑暗前行。

 

＂哈哈，久等了，這次就讓我來好好招待你吧！＂

 

庫庫伊端出了上等的烤肉，新鮮的芝麻葉沙拉，油炸的熱騰騰餃子，還有晶亮圓潤的白米飯。以及，正倒進杯子裡，噗嚕嚕響著的冰涼啤酒。那時古茲馬剛學會喝酒，不勝酒力，但白花花的泡沫仍吸引著他，而透過玻璃杯，庫庫伊光裸的胸膛，比他吃過的所有美食都還要誘人。

 

＂最近忙得很吶，一切都好嗎，夥伴？＂庫庫伊仰著脖子一口將整杯啤酒灌下，＂哈—＂發出一聲讚嘆，他低下頭胡亂抹去唇邊的白沫，一抬頭，鬍鬚濕淋淋的，在他的一口白牙下方閃著微光。

 

＂Holycrap.＂古茲馬在心裡倒抽了一口氣。在阿羅拉的海灘他見過不少火辣的美人，但從沒有人讓他起了這麼大的反應。

 

＂來吧，喝個痛快，今夜不醉不歸！＂乒—他們乾杯。庫庫伊挽著古茲馬的肩膀，臉上寫滿了好心情。彷彿又回到兒時，他是那個坐在窗邊的亂髮小男孩，用認真專注的眼光盯著黑板，而古茲馬靜不下來，像隻活蹦亂跳的猴怪，只有打瞌睡的時候像個天使，卻總是逗得他哈哈大笑。

 

＂不醉不歸。＂古茲馬附和著，把裝得滿滿的啤酒湊到嘴邊，但一口也沒喝。

 

庫庫伊家的時鐘，是古茲馬的禮物，來自一個神秘的東方國度，大雪紛飛的白色童話，那是古茲馬很小的時候，和家人一起旅遊的回憶。在兩人相識的第二個夏天，他把他珍視的回憶送給了庫庫伊，他最好的夥伴。木頭製的時鐘，掛在牆邊，在柔和黃光的暈托下，讀得出歲月的痕跡，

 

＂Masquerain!Masquerain!＂

 

這個時鐘一天只響一次，午夜12點，是一天的開始，也是結束。＂Masquerain!＂雨翅蛾飛了出來，撲打翅膀。＂咕啾—咕啾—＂古茲馬正埋頭苦幹，庫庫伊在他的舌尖挑逗下發出夢囈般的呻吟，他的全身被剝得精光，好讓貪婪的男人能嚐遍這個健壯的胴體。

 

他們的第一次是在彼此的手中繳械，那是一次特別的經驗。古茲馬永遠也忘不了手中溫熱黏滑的觸感，和庫庫伊色氣的表情。長大之後，他嫉妒每一個庫庫伊懷裡的女人，因此他也做了一遍，他成了朋友之間的調情高手，讓每一個接近的女人陶醉在他的身下，男人們恨他，也敬佩他，但庫庫伊從來沒有表示，他的無動於衷讓古茲馬失望、頹廢，他既不恨他，也不能愛他，古茲馬無計可施，低伏著身子嗅聞他遺留在女人頸間那股輕淡的香味邊勃起，無可救藥地想著他的臉射出，那該死的笑容毀了他身為一個男人的自尊，卻不痛不癢地繼續呼喚他的名字，＂古茲馬，夥—伴。＂庫庫伊總是這麼叫他，在不久的將來，他習慣用這兩個字打擊庫庫伊的信賴，他將羞辱狠狠甩上那張臉，心裡痛得不得了。

 

阿羅拉的旭日從海平線緩緩升起，他醒來，眼神空洞地盯著晨間節目。那是當地最受歡迎的寶可夢、皮卡丘和他的好朋友可達鴨正在學做年菜。

 

＂皮卡皮卡～皮卡啾？＂

 

不久前他跪在床邊對睡著的庫庫伊，發出一模一樣的叫聲。

 

庫庫伊被他逗笑，醒過來，手臂挽上他的肩，吻痕在他的襯衫下方若隱若現。＂瞧你幹了些啥好事，夥伴？我想我們需要談談。＂

 

這不是幻想，而是事實的話，那他或許會給庫庫伊一個大大的擁抱，緊緊摟住那因笑意而顫抖的肩，把沒做完的事繼續做下去，然後留在他身邊哪裡也不去。這男人一句話就能遏止他的邪惡。古茲馬，你在做什麼啊，古茲馬！他就是這麼奇怪又不符合常理。

 

凝望著沉靜的睡顏，古茲馬心想這傢伙是真的睡著了，自己在大半夜做的難堪的事，對庫庫伊來說只會是一場遙遠而熟悉的夢。

 

那之後他醉心於組隊，不再花時間去在意有哪個女人站在庫庫伊身邊，讓那濃烈的花香沾染他的聖地，但情報還是毫不留情地傳進他的耳裡。

 

＂嘿，老兄，你聽說了嗎，那小子有了未婚妻，可真是個美女啊！＂

 

為了研討會而赴行，拜訪聞名已久的寶可夢研究學者。這是正常的邏輯，不是嗎？未婚妻？怎麼可能？

 

他露出野獸般的目光，顫動的嘴角比發情期的圈圈熊更兇猛，惡狠狠的模樣好似會發出破壞死光，嚇壞了想看好戲而前來的謠言使者。

 

＂幹、幹嘛啦，你嫉妒的話直接去找那傢伙說啊？＂沒用的傢伙夾著尾巴落跑，之後某天他們在路上偶遇，他得到了輸給骷髏隊的落敗名聲做為回禮。

 

庫庫伊坐船回來。他站在甲板上，鹹澀的海風吹拂著他的鬢角，他的懷裡抱著一隻寶可夢、岩狗狗。還有，左手的無名指上多了一枚銀戒，在阿羅拉的溫暖陽光下發出刺人的金屬光芒。

 

＂合眾地區對寶可夢研究家而言可是個好地方啊！不過，老兄，我想你知道，這世上有趣的事情多得數不完，但你不在身邊我會很無聊。只有你，我的夥伴，我必須讓你了解。＂

 

＂恭喜啊，夥伴！＂那句不帶諷刺的＂夥伴＂最後一次出現在他的嘴裡，那個月色比婚戒的銀白還要殘酷的夜晚，在露臺的餐桌邊，古茲馬舉杯，為庫庫伊祈禱，他的聲線像是被寒氣包裹著，發著抖，在波浪的配樂聲中煙花般明滅放送，＂幸福、快樂、永恆。＂一句句吐露真情的言語，卻不足以成為來自真心的祝福。

 

然後他說，＂庫庫伊，我有個絕妙的計劃要執行。＂

 

＂那麼，你就去盡情享受挑戰吧！我會為你加油的。＂

 

多年後，阿羅拉同樣炙烈的陽光下，他輕輕抹去照片上一層薄薄的灰塵，想起了往事：他和庫庫伊手拿獎盃站在一塊兒，臉上盡是勝利者的笑容。

 

 

 

完


End file.
